


Chocolate Chip

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Cookies [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve bakes chocolate chip cookies for Bucky, but cookies, cookies for breakfast, gratuitous use of chocolate chip cookies, i don't even know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the tags . . . I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but I'm glad it popped into my head. Making it a series of one-shots or whatever because after I finished this one I had like four more cookie ideas pop up. I don't know when I'll get them done, but yeah there's more coming at some point.

The warm scent of chocolate chip cookies filtering into the bedroom from somewhere in the apartment woke Bucky. Instead of feeling lost because the spot beside him on the bed was empty he smiled. Steve was baking again. The brunette sat up and swung his legs off of the bed then stood. He glanced at the floor on Steve’s side of the bed and saw that his boxers were missing but the pajama bottoms he rarely slept in were still there. He pouted a bit at that. Last time he’d woken up to chocolate chip cookies for breakfast Steve had been naked. Of course Bucky had snuck into the kitchen as soundlessly as possible and pinched that gorgeous ass of Steve’s and made him drop the cookie sheet and burn his thigh in the process. Probably that was why the boxers this time.

Not that Bucky minded because he’d be damned if the navy boxer briefs didn’t look perfect clinging to Steve’s ass. He might be damned anyway he decided when he watched Steve bend down to pull a cookie sheet out of the oven. The fabric molded even tighter to Steve’s ass and Bucky bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan. He watched the play of muscles under golden tanned skin as Steve pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven and stood. Steve grabbed the spatula and put the cookies on a cooling rack then put another sheet of them in the oven and then started putting the dirty mixing bowl and utensils in the sink.

The morning sun shining in from the window above the sink lit Steve’s hair with a fiery glow and caused a halo around him. Not for the first time Bucky wished he could draw. He would draw his Steve, his perfect Stevie, just like this. Broad shoulders rolling and shifting as he washed dishes, gorgeous back curled in slightly as he leaned down to reach the sink more comfortably, his hips swaying side to side gently as he listened to a song only he could hear, long muscled legs slightly splayed. He was beautiful and he was all Bucky’s. It never failed to bring tears to Bucky’s eyes when he realized how much he loved Steve.

“If you’re going to be in here the least you could do is make the coffee.”

Busted. Bucky heard the amusement in his boyfriend’s voice and nodded when Steve looked at him over his shoulder. The blonde smiled beautifully and Bucky didn’t bother hiding his wistful sigh. “I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too, Buck.” Steve’s smile widened as he watched the brunette move to the coffee pot. He dried off his hands then grabbed one of the still warm cookies and took it to Bucky once he’d finished setting the coffee maker.

“Here.” Bucky reached up to take the cookie and pouted when Steve shook his head. “Open.” Bucky opened his mouth and gently bit into the cookie, flat out moaning as the melted chocolate and gooey dough coated his tongue. He watched Steve’s pupils dilate slightly and moaned again.

“Never seen anyone eat cookies so obscenely.” Steve’s voice was soft, barely more than a whisper, like silk sliding over skin.

“Almost the best tasting cookies I’ve ever had.”

“Almost?”

Bucky grinned. “Yeah, I know a way they could be better.”

“How?” Steve almost sounded put out and Bucky took another bite of the cookie Steve still held up in front of him then reached up and pulled Steve down with a gentle hand on the back of his neck. He slanted his mouth over Steve’s, immediately sliding his tongue over the blonde’s when his lips parted, sharing the cookie with him and chasing the taste of Steve under the chocolate.

Steve moaned this time and Bucky pulled back from him with a smirk. “So much better this way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Steve smiled and turned to reach for more cookies. Neither of them cared about eating the cookies any other way and only stopped when the kitchen filled with smoke from the batch that was burning in the oven.


End file.
